


First Meeting

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux fears nothing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know it is pretty much impossible but what if a young Armitage Hux met the formidable Director Orson Krennic.  Would he be frightened?  Armitage Hux scared?  Naaaah.  Just a lighthearted what if scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a short little thing but honestly it is one of my favorite things I have ever written. Not sure why. Just is. So I am putting it in the trash compactor so maybe others can enjoy it. :)
> 
> If I ever screw up the courage I want to draw art for it. A very brave, very young Armitage Hux with his coppery hair peeking out from under his cap, standing very tall and brave facing the intimidating Director, his gaze not wavering.

**__ **

 

Director Orson Krennic swept into the meeting room, flanked by his squad of chosen death troopers.  This meeting was to be a quick briefing with Brendol.  Krennic was intrigued at Brendol’s idea of indoctrinating children from birth to create the perfect soldier.  It was a rather ambitious idea, perhaps a bit _too_ ambitious. But then Brendol was a brilliant man, dedicated, and seemed to hold no qualms at doing whatever it took to achieve his means.  Krennic held a grudging respect for him.

The man had ambition.

Krennic’s eyes quickly scanned the room.  He noted Brendol standing at attention, hands clasped neatly behind him.  He gave a respectful nod in acknowledgement as Krennic entered. 

As Krennic nodded crisply in return he caught a flicker of movement behind Brendol.  It took a moment for the Director to register what it was.

It was, of all things, a _child._

In disbelief, Krennic met Brendol’s eyes and gave a disdainful sneer.  A child.  Ever since his beloved wife had died giving birth to his son, children were nothing more than relics of pain and loss.  Painful reminders of the one thing he would never possess.

An heir.

“I did not realize….a child…would be privy to our discussion.”  Krennic’s lips twisted into a rueful sneer as he venomously spat out the words.

The child solemnly peered from behind Brendol, seemingly unconcerned by this looming stranger in sweeping white and his phalanx of fearsome soldiers in grim black.   Most younglings would be terrified, clinging tightly to their parent’s leg, peering fearfully with cheeks flushed pink with anxiety.  This child met Krennic’s gaze directly, almost…in challenge.

“Is this…your son? 

Brendol’s lips tightened before he replied.  “Yes Director.  This is my son. His name is Armitage.”

“Armitage?” Krennic scoffed.  “A rather lofty name for such a little…whelp.”

Brendol’s jaw clenched at the slur, but he said nothing.

Armitage moved to stand beside his father.  Indeed he was a slight snip of a child.  His grey tunic hung loose about his fine frame.  Bright copper strands of hair peaked out from underneath the cap upon his head.  His boots were shined to perfection and gleamed in the dull light of the conference room.  He met the Director’s eyes squarely and boldly, with no hint of fear, his pale blue eyes snapping with intelligence and interest.

 “Hmmm.  So…Armitage.”

Brendol leveled his gaze with a fierceness that took Krennic aback for a moment.  He saw the spark of drive and ambition roiling in their depths.  Or rather, Krennic grimly mused, perhaps it was an overconfident faith in this wisp of a child.

“Yes Director.  Armitage.  Armitage Brendol Hux.  And his name will be spoken with both fear and reverence one day. Mark my words.” 

Hearing his father’s retort Armitage stood taller, lifting his chin defiantly at the Director he spoke, “Father says I will be a General one day.”

 

The child’s voice was clear and true and did not waver. 

He was a brazen little thing. Krennic would give the runt that much.

A General. Indeed. 

Krennic again met the unflinching gaze of Brendol’s son and his lips curled into a snide half smile.  “Hmmmm.  Very well.  But it seems to me your…son’s….first task will be filling out his uniform properly.” 


End file.
